


Stop Distracting Me

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Submitted by agntmaine - wash trying to fix a radio and tucker being a solid distraction?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Distracting Me

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments adored. Gets a little steamy towards the end

“Tucker, go the fuck away,” Wash ordered, trying to push Tucker away from where he was hovering over Wash’s shoulder. Washington was seated at the small table they had, out of his armor, trying to fix Caboose’s small portable radio, which had finally kicked the can yesterday. The blue soldier had begged Washington to fix it and Wash couldn’t resist. Tucker on the other hand, didn’t like being ignored. He dodged Wash’s push, leaning against the older man’s back.

“Stop being annoying,” Wash commanded, straightening his back to throw Tucker off.

“But Washhhhh,” Tucker whined, prompting Wash to sigh loudly in response.

“Don’t ignore me asshole,” Tucker demanded. Wash rolled his eyes, going back to working on his project.

“Asshole,” Tucker repeated, vanishing from behind Wash. The older man let out a breathe of relief, thankful the aqua soldier had finally left him alone. His happiness is short lived when arms wrapped around his shoulders.

“Wash,” Tucker whispered into his ear in a low voice.

“Tucker, go away,” Wash hissed.

“I don’t think so. You should turn around. Just for one second. Then I’ll go away,” Tucker suggested.

“Fine but only for one-” Wash’s words died in his throat as he took in Tucker’s appearance. When Wash hadn’t been paying attention the dark skinned man had stripped off his clothes, leaving only a small pair of tight boxers on his hips.

“Tucker! What if Caboose comes back!?” Wash growled.

“Oh well,” Tucker shrugged, a smirk forming on his face, “It’s about time he learned the birds and bees.”

“My room now,” Wash ordered, standing up from his seat.

“What about the radio?” Tucker taunted, swinging his hips side to side. Wash’s eyes followed them, darkening with lust.

“It can wait. Let’s go,” He demanded.

“Score!” Tucker cheered, turning and running to Wash’s room. The older man followed him quickly, slamming the door shut behind him and tackling Tucker to the bed.


End file.
